


Please help me find this story!

by ha4atn



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plz help!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha4atn/pseuds/ha4atn
Summary: Wep, im looking for a story that i had read not too long ago and i want to read it again but i don’t remember the title of it. How hard i tried, i still can’t find it so please help me!
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Please help me find this story!

Well the story is about:  
\- Kid was captured and tortured by Kaido  
\- Law received a den-den mushi from Kaido  
\- Law was worried about Kid and tried to find him but failed  
\- Later, Law knows he needed to believe in Kid  
\- In the end, Kid was rescued  
Please help me find this story, if somebody know the title story,please help me!


End file.
